Between the shadow and the soul
by DreamedSilverWings
Summary: [¡Mes IchiRuki! Día 2: Crossover con Soul Eater] Rukia, como alguien que nació como una bruja, siendo la aprendiz de una de las brujas mas poderosas y formando parte de la Asamblea de Brujas, nunca se imaginó que iba a ser capaz de hacer algo tan "puro" como lo era la resonancia de almas.


Primero que nada, me disculpo por tardar. Puede que sea lenta, pero espero al menos poder traer un poquito de vida al fandom. Voy a responder a modo de PM sus reviews (¡muchísimas gracias!), lo prometo.

Advertencia: Llevo mucho sin ver Soul Eater, ¡como 5 años! Así que puede que este equivocada en algunos conceptos. Hice una investigación rápida, pero podría estar equivocada. Me tome algunas libertades, también.

Espero que les guste.

 _._

 _Between shadow and the soul_

 _._

Existen cosas que no se pueden explicar, cosas que se definen como "sobrenaturales", aunque para Rukia eran de lo más normal y aburrido. Zombies, momias, vampiros, hombres lobo, hechiceros y brujas.

Rukia, como alguien que nació como una bruja, siendo la aprendiz de una de las brujas mas poderosas y formando parte de la Asamblea de Brujas, nunca se imaginó que iba a ser capaz de hacer algo tan "puro" como lo era la resonancia de almas.

Pero pasó.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había pasado. Shirayuki le había prohibido salir de la casa, aunque ya sabía unos cuantos hechizos poco o nada podría hacer contra lo que había allá afuera porque aún no se le permitía usar la magia fuera de los aposentos de su maestra. Y un huevo de Kishin como este era casi lo peor.

Suponía que al destino le gustaba jugar con las personas, sorprender con los eventos más aleatorios. Porque allí, en el medio del bosque, en donde se suponía que nadie le iba a escuchar, apareció Ichigo.

—Úsame.

No estaba segura de si iba a funcionar, pero cuando le tomó del brazo, fue como magia, porque Rukia sintió calidez abrumadora, como si todo de él la invadiera. Y en sus manos apareció una guadaña, tan negra como una noche sin estrellas, demasiado grande como para que no tuviera dificultades para poder levantarla. Pero no pesaba. Era liviana, no había dificultades para atacar al huevo de Kishin, era como una danza en la que sólo ellos eran protagonistas.

Esto era más mágico que todo lo que había estado practicando desde que era una niña.

No podía dejarlo atrás.

Rukia siguió a ese muchacho, Ichigo, fuera del bosque, usando su chaqueta de cuero mientras que él le veía como buscando respuestas aunque no se atrevía a preguntar. Ella no se atrevía a hablar, por temor de que al decirle que en realidad era una bruja le fuera a dejar atrás mientras corría.

Se convirtieron en arma demoníaca y meister.

Shinigami-sama la aceptó sin chistar cuando se presentó como una huérfana. Él era bastante agradable, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que él sabía la verdad. Un dios de la muerte no podía ostentar ese título sin tener al menos una manera de saber quien era una bruja y quien no, debía de poder ver más allá de su hechizo. Después de siglos de cacería de brujas no debían de ser en vano.

Cuando le vio por primera vez recordó las historias que le contaban cuando era pequeña. El shinigami era el monstruo que aterrorizó sus noches mientras era una niña, y lo tenía frente a ella, amistoso y sonriente. No parecía ser el demonio que las perseguía y las mantenía escondidas.

Pero Rukia estaba dispuesta a vivir esta farsa, porque Ichigo estaba a su lado.

* * *

La primera vez que intentaron la resonancia de almas, en medio de un entrenamiento en Shibusen, la tierra tembló.

Fue magia. Fue realidad. Fue todo y nada.

La pareja contra la que se suponía que iban a pelear, una con mayor experiencia en el tema, acabaron rompiendo su resonancia, afectados por la de ellos.

Acabaron en el suelo, agotados, apenas pudiendo mantener la respiración más o menos estable.

—Jamás había visto una resonancia tan perfecta— dijo su profesor.

Ichigo le vio directo a los ojos, ignorando la admiración de todos ante sus poderes combinados. Tan sólo existía ella.

Rukia rió frenética, en la vida había sentido tanta felicidad en su vida.

—Ichigo— dijo, mientras tomaba su mano.

—Rukia—, contestó con el mismo tono alegre, apretando su mano.

Y rompieron a reír mientras pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad se les escapaban.

Habían encontrado algo que no sabían que estaba perdido.

* * *

Ichigo quería convertirse en una Death Scythe.

—Creí que no querías ser como los demás.

Desde que se conocieron, Ichigo no había devorado el alma de un huevo de Kishin. Le pareció algo fuera de lo común, porque todos en Shibusen hacían todo lo que estaba en sus manos para conseguir convertirse en una Death Scythe, y estaba agradecida de que Ichigo no pareciera compartir esa opinión.

—Quiero proteger a más personas. Hacer más.

Encontraré la manera.

Se dijo a sí misma. Además, conseguir noventa y nueve almas no iba a ser sencillo.

* * *

Encontraron una rareza al conseguir su quincuagésimo sexto huevo de kishin.

Un alma artificial, era muy pequeña, un experimento de una bruja. Rukia no querían conservarlo, mucho menos Ichigo, pero no encontraron a quien dárselo y Shinigami-sama simplemente se deslindó.

—Se llamará Kon.

—Preferiría un nombre como Kai, que suena mucho más cool— dijo el peluche de león, con notable entusiasmo.

—Kon.

Dijo Ichigo, sin dudarlo y sin considerar un poco su opinión.

— Kon— repitió Rukia, haciendo que el pobre aceptará su indeseado nombre.

* * *

Ichigo la besó cuando encontraron la septuagésima segunda alma.

En el último momento el huevo del kishin le soltó tal golpe que le rompió varias costillas. Estuvo hospitalizada, e Ichigo prácticamente no se separaba de su lado.

Ella acarició sus cabellos como si fuera un cachorrito, aprovechando que estaba arrodillado a un lado de su camilla, y él cerró los ojos. Cuando menos lo esperaba, Ichigo subió hasta su nivel y le plantó un pequeño beso.

Se separó más rápido de lo que hubiera deseado, él le veía asustado, pero los ojos de Rukia brillaron y le tomó de las mejillas para acercarlo de nuevo a ella para besarlo una vez más.

Cuando Kon despertó hizo el drama más grande que Rukia hubiera visto en su vida, le zumbaban los oídos por sus gritos chillones, pero cada beso de Ichigo valía la pena.

* * *

Cuando la dieron de alta, Ichigo le preparó la cena y le dio helado. Cuando ya era hora de que se fueran a la cama, y después de callar a Kon, Ichigo le tomó de los hombros.

—Te protegeré.

Rukia sonrió.

—Sé que lo harás.

Confiaba en él, y sabía que él confiaba en ella

—Lo juro. Con mi alma.

Sus ojos reflejaban tal decisión que Rukia temió por la vida de él. Estaba tan loco que era capaz de morir por ella.

Antes de que pudiera responderle, él se agachó para besarla una vez más antes de correr a encerrarse en su propia habitación.

Rukia tuvo que suprimir la risa que quería escapársele.

* * *

Cuando Rukia estuvo frente a Shirayuki de nuevo, fue de la peor manera. Se mantuvo fría, tal y como Shirayuki le dijo que se enfrentará a sus enemigos, sin un atisbo de emociones, como si se hubiera quedado sin alma.

Ella luchó, no se la dejó sencillo, pero ni siquiera hizo un reclamo al momento de que con Ichigo la partió en dos.

— ¡Lo logramos Rukia!— la sonrisa de Ichigo era radiante, pero Rukia sintió como se le resbalaba una lágrima que se congeló a medio camino al ver como entre sus grandes manos estaba el alma de Shirayuki, pequeña, blanca y con una expresión pacífica. Cerró los ojos, había dejado por un instante que un poco de su magia saliera a la luz— ¿Rukia?

Le miraba extrañado, evidentemente no entendía, y no iba a entenderlo, porque no podía decirle lo que había pasado.

Salió corriendo sin ver atrás.

* * *

— ¿Nee-san?— Kon preguntó de inmediato, notando que algo había pasado. Ella simplemente le ignoró mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación—, ¡Nee-san!

Comenzó a lloriquear mientras trataba de seguirle el paso, se le dificultaba mucho subir las escaleras.

Ichigo llegó a casa unos minutos después que ella.

— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Nee-san, bastardo!— le gritó, anunciando su llegada de manera definitiva, Ichigo lo pateó para que volviera a quedar al pie de las escaleras y subió hasta quedar frente a su puerta.

— ¿Rukia?— tocó tres veces, despacio—, abre.

No contestó, pero Ichigo podía sentir como ella estaba allí. Rukia abrazó con más fuerza la almohada, no podía creer lo que había hecho.

—Háblame Rukia, por favor.

Después de minutos, empezó a tratar de abrir la puerta, después la empujó, pero Rukia ya había puesto un hechizo en ella, no iba a ser capaz de abrirla.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, tomó los marcadores y papel.

— ¿Qué le pasa a Nee-san?

Ichigo se quedó callado ante la pregunta de Kon, y ella se mordió los labios mientras escribía, ya había tomado la decisión.

Escribió su nota de despedida.

* * *

Ichigo se quedó dormido en la puerta, esperando a que ella tuviera que eventualmente salir. Kon igual se quedó allí.

Rukia suspiró mientras deshacía el hechizo de la puerta, abriendo la ventana, viendo por última vez su escritorio, en donde había dejado su nota. Esperaba que Ichigo la viera cuando todo hubiera pasado.

Saltó por la ventana y corrió en dirección al Shibusen.

* * *

 _Ichigo._

 _Te he mentido en maneras que no puedes imaginarte, de las que ni siquiera me atrevo a enumerar. Espero que puedas encontrar un meister que pueda apreciar la asombrosa arma demoníaca que eres, lo buena Death_ _Scythe en la que te convertirás cuando consumas el alma de Shirayuki_ _, porque ya no podré ser tu meister, me entregaré a Shinigami-sama, y dejaré que él acabe con toda esta farsa. Lo siento por no poder decírtelo de frente._

 _Jamás podré agradecer al destino que, entre tantas personas, me hayas encontrado._

 _-Rukia._

Cuando Ichigo terminó de leer, no podía entender porque, pero su alma tembló. Kon lloraba, como si entendiera algo que él no entendía.

—Va a matarla.

— ¡No digas eso!— tomó su chaqueta y comenzó a correr, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde—, no hay razón porque haga algo así.

* * *

— ¡Rukia!— entró en la sala de Shinigami-sama sin tocar, sin aliento, pero rezando a cualquier deidad que ella siguiera con vida.

—Oh, Ichigo-kun— Shinigami-sama parecía tan relajado, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Dónde está Rukia?

—Verás Ichigo, me agrada Rukia-chan, pero no puedo ignorar el hecho de que es una bruja.

— ¿Bruja? ¡Eso es imposible!— comenzó a buscarla con la mirada—, ¿dónde está?

—Tuve que hacer lo que hice.

Comentó en un tono severo. Ichigo le vió como si estuviera diciendo la más grande de las patrañas.

—Rukia es la persona más pura que he conocido en mi vida, no puede decir algo como eso. Ama los conejos, le gusta subir a los árboles y adora compartir sus dulces con niños pequeños— le tembló la voz, recordando cada pequeño detalle, tantos que ni siquiera podría decirlos en voz alta—. Por dios, le tiene miedo al mar y a los perros grandes. Aunque fuera una bruja, usted no puede decir que es una mala persona— estaba a punto de llorar, no podía creer que le hubiera hecho algo malo—. Nadie ha hecho una sincronización tan maravillosa conmigo en toda mi vida.

—Oh, Ichigo-kun.

Le miró con cierto grado de lástima.

—Yo consagré mi alma a Rukia. La amo.

Shinigami-sama se acercó a tomarle del hombro, primero como si en serio lo sintiera, entonces mostró algo similar a la alegría incontenible.

— ¡Lo sabía!— dijo demasiado alegre para el gusto de cualquiera, e Ichigo sintió como sudaba frío. Le tomó del brazo y le jaló a alguna especie de dimensión en donde por fin fue capaz de ver a Rukia.

Ella estaba bebiendo una taza de chocolate con galletas, y le vio con sus grandes y bonitos ojos, como no creyendo que estuviera allí.

— ¿Shinigami-sama? Creí que habíamos quedado que no le mostraría a Ichigo donde estaba.

Dijo en un tono educado, y la verdad no estaba realmente molesta, pero si desconcertada.

—No puedo separarlos. Soy un romántico— dijo simplemente para después hacer que Ichigo se sentará—, bastará con que hablen un poco. Llamenme cuando quieran salir.

Y se fue tan rápido como se fue.

—Rukia.

—No quiero hablar— de inmediato le cortó, mirando la taza como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Ichigo arrugó el entrecejo, no creyendo cuán fría podía ser después del susto que le hizo pasar.

— ¡Me hiciste correr a las cuatro de la mañana como un loco desenfrenado! ¡Creo que al menos merezco una explicación!

—Lo has hecho porque has querido.

Ella tenía un buen punto. Siempre lo tenía. Por eso se cruzó de brazos y empezó a refunfuñar en voz baja mientras pensaba en cómo demonios contestar. Después de minutos sin tener que decir, ella por fin habló.

— ¿La has comido?

Se confundió un poco al principio, pero después recordó.

—No— ella no sabía qué decir, e Ichigo pudo ver la angustia que había en ella—, no lo haré.

Rukia le vio con sorpresa.

—No, quiero decir…

—Rukia, si no quieres decirme qué te pasa, ni tampoco explicarme que es eso que dice Shinigami-sama de que eres una bruja, supongo que está bien. Sé que eres Rukia, sé quien eres por dentro, y eso es suficiente— se rascó la nuca suavemente—. No tienes que hacerlo, pero es evidente que te molesta la idea de que coma esa alma. Buscaremos otra.

—Pero…

—Se la entregaré a Shinigami-sama. Ya tomé la decisión.

Rukia se quedó callada por nueve largos minutos.

—Gracias.

Ichigo se puso de pie y la obligó a hacer lo mismo con suavidad, Rukia casi se perdía de nuevo en su mirada ámbar.

—Vamos a casa, Rukia.

Ella tan sólo pudo asentir mientras otra lágrima se le escapaba.

Quizás el destino quería que se quedará un poco más al lado de Ichigo. Tomo su mano, segura de volver a sentir el calor de su alma.


End file.
